


For the Honor of Grayskull

by SwiftyKeen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftyKeen/pseuds/SwiftyKeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short snippet of hero worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Honor of Grayskull

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image on deviantArt: http://lisginka.deviantart.com/art/She-Ra-and-Sailor-Moon-513650656

"Why do we even have to go to one of these things?" 

"Because it's always good to network. Besides we haven't been to the United States League convention before, it will be a good learning experience," Ami smiles softly. 

Mina groans, "But we could be sight seeing! We're in New York, the Big Apple! C'mon, we can network online any old time."

"Ami's right," Usagi chimes, "we can sight see after."

Rei glances over incredulously, "Are you actually wanting to stay and learn?" 

Usagi sticks out her tongue.

"If you must know, there's someone here I want to meet," her eyes gleam excitedly. 

"Who?" Makoto asks, glancing around. 

"Sailor Moon?" a soft voice asks from behind the group. 

Usagi spins around, arms flailing comically. 

"It's you!" she gushes, "I'm so glad you got my message!!"

The tall blonde woman nods, "I've heard a lot about you and your team. I'm very pleased to meet you all."

"This is Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus," Usagi points out each scout in turn. 

"Everyone, this is She Ra," Usagi breathes out, reverently. 

She Ra smiles, "Welcome to the League, girls. I hope you stick around, you're a big influence here."

"No way!" exclaims Mina. 

"Yes way," the woman teases, "you have a lot of fans. You should walk around, you'll meet plenty."

Mina fist pumps the air, grabs Makoto and Rei and drags the two of them further into the convention. 

Ami smiles bashfully and bows, "It was lovely meeting you," before hastily catching up with the trio. 

Usagi grins raising her hands up excitedly, "I've been a fan of yours for forever!"

She Ra smiles, "Would you like to meet Swift Wind?"

"Would I ever!!" Usagi grins happily. 

"Could you tell me a little of your origin story?" the smaller girl asks shyly as they walk to the entrance. 

She Ra laughs.

"I guess I could let you know I am a princess," she whispers and winks conspiratorially. 

"No way! Me too!!" Usagi whispers back eagerly. 

"We'll become fast friends yet," She Ra beams, guiding Usagi along to meet her equine companion.


End file.
